User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragons! Thanks for your edit to the S.A.S.D. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 19:32, 1 January 2010 Categorization Hi, I was going through the wiki, and I noticed that while there is a lot of good material here, the way it is organized is rather...chaotic. Myth is mixed up with D&D, the Dragonology series, historical fiction, etc. Usually the origin or canon of the dragon can be found somewhere on the page, but I think it needs some structure. I am hoping you (or the other peeps in charge here) would not mind if I made some standardizing layouts/templates/etc. Roll me back if you are shocked and appalled by my changes. --remaai 00:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Yo Thanks ;) I'll try and help out with Inheritance stuff when I can ;) How much do you want here? I see you have pages for the books and stuff, but what about articles for people/things like Eragon, Galbatorix, Urgals, elves, etc...? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :You got it ;) Dragons and their riders it shall be ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I got you a start on the big ones (Glaedr, Saphira, Shruikan, and Thorn), and I will probably come back some other time and get ones like Brom's Saphira, Bid'Duam, etc. BTW, I wasn't sure if you wanted the templates or how you wanted the pages to look, so I pretty much did stubs for them all... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) General design of the site Hello! I just registered on here and I really love what's going on! The only thing I would love to improve is the looks of the site. I could create custom logo, custom background etc... Is there a way for me to cooperate? Thorinair 19:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it s.a.s.d as in the secret and ancient society of dragonology? Interlanguage-Links Hello Wyvern Rex I'm EbrithilBowser, Admin of the German Dragons-Wiki and I thought about connecting our wikis through Interlanguage-Links. What do you think about this idea? LG Bowser 05:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm happy to hear this and will ask at Central Wikia for connecting our Wikis LG Bowser 20:27, May 10, 2012 (UTC) You may or may not know me, but I am interested in being a webmaster for the Dragons wikia. I am trying to revise many of the articles, just to give you a heads up on what I am doingHandjo (talk) 00:34, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Joe, or handjo Epic Dragon Battle Hi Wyvern Rex., We're running an Epic Dragon Battle Tournament here next month and was wondering if you've like to give us a quote as to which dragon you think will win it. The idea is to use your quote for a promo video we're putting together. The list of dragons can in the tourney can be viewed here- https://docs.google.com/a/wikia-inc.com/document/d/1RwtNHqXsorPkABlCdiUNlQ9ZIWuNw2MIAukxXF4JaSg/edit Thanks! Peter 20:57, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Poland Dragons Wiki Welcome! I'm Dyfcia001, creator poland dragons wiki - Smokeły Wikia. I would like to ask for place our logo on the home your wiki. We do this for our wiki. Sorry for all errors, I from Poland And I'm illiterate xP Regards, Dyfcia001Niechaj wiatr Ci sprzyja a miecze pozostaną ostre! (Tebliszełka) 11:10, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Still active? Are you still active? I've seen you've been online in January, but it seems that you don't care about your wiki very much. It's in a really bad shape, with vandalism-articles, mountains of stubs and so on. I think this is sad, because this is the only dragons wiki in English language. Are you still interested in administering this wiki? If not, you should perhaps open it up for adoption. Bowser (talk) 08:29, March 1, 2016 (UTC) I would certainly be interested. I intend to use information from the German and Polish wikis to help the English wiki. Bowser (talk) 11:17, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you :D Bowser (talk) 09:04, March 3, 2016 (UTC)